sam and maggie end of yendy and johnny
by yen123
Summary: the new story of love
1. Chapter 1

Sam get down here yelled his mother

What's up mom walked down a boy with brown eyes and hair tall but not the green giant.

Someone is here to see you she said pointing to the living room.

Sam pop his head into the livening room, he saw a girl with blond hair and light skin looking at the pics that where around the place.

How can I help you Sam asked stepping in

Well my name is Maggie strong the…..she intro her self

Your Jorge strong's kid no Sam happily said

Yes I'm here to tell you that you have been choice to race and make it big in the arc

Maggie smiled

Maggie couldn't keep her eyes off Sam's brown eyes. She liked the way he was nice to her when she said she was strong's kid

Well what do you say then you in she asked him

Sam looked at his mom who was standing there. Do what you have to son your dad will understand. She smiled

I'm in Sam said to her

That's good pack up then and see you there Maggie smiled

After Maggie was gone Sam got packing. And think how much fun it was going to be flying for the arc. But then he stops to think about Maggie. He seems to be likening her she looked like the type of girl that Sam would want. And best she fly. He kissed his mom good bye and was off

Omg look at that Johnny pointed out at his girl she was walking to them.

Hey what's new Yendy hugged Johnny

Nothing waiting for Maggie to get back and see who were going to race. he kissed her.

Wow not here tray said

Shut it Yendy smiled

Look mag is back zack pointed

They walked to her.

Do I like him?No I just met him…wait I don't even know him like that…Maggie keep thinking to herself.

Hey mocha you okay Yendy asked

Oooooh ya just ….well they all said yes Maggie change things around.

Good well we have to go take the jets to get a fix up zack said

See you tray waved walking away with zack

Byes see you later for lunch Johnny kissed Yendy

Okay what's up no lying Yendy said after the boys were gone

Nothing Maggie yelled

Yendy looked at her for 5 sec when Maggie yelled

I think I like some one!

More to come so keep a look out comment….pls


	2. Chapter 2

The winners and the losers

What? Who? Yendy was all ears as they got to Maggie's room

See he is one of the new racers Maggie sat on her bed

So he's a cute boy then Yendy played with the paper clips she found on the desk.

To me yes. He has brown hair ooooooh and his eyes are to die for she smiled, closeing her eyes to get the pic of Sam in her mind.

Wow and is he coming to the arc Yendy sat next to her

Yep and I can't wait mag laughed

Johnny so yen is she the girl that you were missing in your life tray asked as they walked into the lunch room

Yes she makes my mornings so happy and has me dreaming every night about her. I tell you after we turn 18 I'm asking Ms. Solyet for hand Johnny said

So you really think she's the one? Tray asked

Yep she owns me and…Johnny bumped in to a girl

Sorry I wasn't looking Johnny helped her up

Its cool she said

Johnny was in a moment to see that it was his x that he had bumped into

Nelly Johnny said looking at her

Yep that's my name she smiled

Wow what you…he asked

Trying to make it big baby she said

Ooh he blushed

See you later boo she kissed his cheek

What was that tray looked

Nothing don't say nothing to yen ….he said

I don't think we need to she saw every thing zack pointed at her

Yendy looked mad. her face was red and she was that close to blowing up.

She turned and ran

Yendy hold up Johnny ran out

I know that isn't going to end good tray looked at zack


	3. Chapter 3

What…..no...

Look Yendy it's not what you think Johnny told her

Yendy stopped and looked at him.

So what was it then she looked at him.

See she was my x there is nothing going on he held her hand

Mmmm well letting your x kiss you doesn't really say (she's my x nothing is going on)

She moved her hand and started walking aging. Johnny put his hand on her. And moved her to him, placed his hand on her waste.

Look she isn't nothing compared to you just know that he kissed her on her lips and let her go.

She blushed and kept walking to away. Johnny know that with Nelly being here, him and Yendy weren't going to last to long .Yendy liked him but she didn't want them to end but she had to show Johnny that she wasn't the kind of girl he can play

Wow I can't believe that I am here Sam said to himself

Sam saw all the things and star he had seen on TV

Hi you made it Maggie waved at him

Oo hey Maggie Sam smiled (HAPPY TO SEE HER HE EVEN LEARNED HER NAME)

Wow you like it no she asked him

Yes I can't wait to stay here Sam smiled

Maggie you have a boyfriend Sam asked to her

No I liked Johnny but then he goes with Yendy so no she smiled

Oooooooooooh but do you…he said as Yendy walked by

HE KISSED HIS X GIRLFRIEND….AND I AN'T GRRRRRRRRR

Yendy ran to her room

Sam and Maggie looked at each other and ran after her

What Johnny no Maggie hugged her

Yes Johnny red hair boy Yendy cried

Who you Yendy looked at Sam

The name is Sam

Nice im Yendy sorry for making you see me like this she smiled

Cool I think girls should be the only ones in a boys mind

Maggie know that Sam was the one


End file.
